Nightdress
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Aniversários são eventos importantes para os Weasley. TRADUÇÃO


**Nightdress**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.

5) Não sei como e se essa fic se encaixa diretamente a More Than Words, então se eventualmente existir discrepâncias entre essa one shot e o que for feito em More Than Words, não sou a responsável.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Único**

Harry ficou parado sob o chuveiro de seu pequeno apartamento, na Londres Trouxa, permitindo que a água quente corresse por suas costas. Tinha acabado de voltar d'A Toca, onde os Weasleys e Hermione tinham celebrado o décimo oitavo aniversario de Ginny. Há dois meses, Ginny tinha se formado em Hogwarts. Há um mês, ela tinha assinado o contrato com Holyhead Harpies, o único time inteiramente feminino de Quadribol, como Artilheira Reserva.

Harry suspirou. Não que as ambições de Ginny com o Quadribol fossem algum impedimento para sua vontade de namorá-la — ao menos seria mais fácil do que o ano anterior, quando Ginny estivera cursando seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Ele ia vê-la jogar Quadribol e eles passavam os finais de semana de Hogsmeade juntos, mas ainda assim... Harry riu sozinho. Não era como se ele fosse um velho rabugento, ele tinha celebrado seu décimo nono aniversário há duas semanas. Eles tinham tempo. Ginny tinha terminado a escola. E, agora, sem a ameaça de escola, dever de verão, para não mencionar Voldemort, sobre suas cabeças, Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para levar Ginny a alguns encontros 'de verdade'. Noite passada, eles celebraram o aniversário de Ginny sozinhos. Harry a tinha levado a um encontro ao estilo Trouxa — jantar e filme. Fora uma experiência relativamente nova para Harry também, já que os Dursleys nunca levaram Harry a qualquer lugar de boa vontade, quando fora forçado a morar com eles.

Harry sorriu ao se lembrar dos olhos arregalados em admiração de Ginny para o filme rapidamente se transformarem em diversão e desejo de trazer seu pai para ver isso. 'Você conhece o papai', ela disse, 'ele ia amar isso!'. Ginny assistiu ao filme com atenção. Era 'Cantando na Chuva', um filme que tinha virado um dos favoritos de Harry. Ele tinha uma televisão, vídeo cassete e, mais recentemente, um DVD. Havia finais de semana em que ele alugava vários filmes e assistia um depois do outro. Harry tinha desenvolvido um gostar por filmes antigos. Especialmente os musicais — pareciam tão _felizes_. Aquele cinema em particular exibia filmes antigos de tempos em tempos, e quando Harry descobriu que iam exibir um de seus filmes favoritos, ele jurou levar Ginny. Não queria deixá-la de fora de mais nada, se pudesse evitar.

Harry desligou o registro e pegou uma toalha na prateleira próxima ao Box. Enrolando-a ao redor da cintura, Harry caminhou até o quarto e abriu uma gaveta do armário. Procurando por uma meia, Harry encontrou um livro que tinha comprado em uma livraria Trouxa há alguns meses. Corou, mesmo que mais ninguém estivesse por perto para ver, e o tirou de debaixo de uma pilha de livros cuidadosamente. Era um livro sobre sexo. Harry achou que, eventualmente, ele iria querer fazer, mas não sabia nada sobre o assunto. Talvez Ron estivesse certo e Hogwarts precisasse dar uma aula sobre como lidar com o sexo oposto. Harry tinha voltado para casa e lido rapidamente, as bochechas queimando o tempo todo. Ele tinha colocado na gaveta de meias para que Teddy não encontrasse quando viesse passar a noite. Quando tinha conseguido adormecer aquela noite, ele tinha sonhado com Ginny. Não que tivesse dormido muito. Harry colocou o livro de volta sob as meias e tirou o par que Dobby tinha lhe dado no quarto ano, de natal. Estava começando a ficar fina, mas Harry a usava em memória do pequeno elfo doméstico que salvara sua vida. Então, encontrou um par de boxer de flanela verde, com pomos de ouros desenhados e uma camiseta velha.

Vestiu-se lentamente, permitindo que sua mente se clareasse. Harry perambulou até a sala do apartamento, parando para olhar as fotos nas paredes e parapeito da lareira. Havia várias de Teddy, com o cabelo na cor turquesa, rindo, enquanto corria para os braços abertos de Harry ou babava espaguete. Harry sorriu ao ver uma do primeiro aniversário de Teddy. Como todos os bebês, Teddy acabara mais vestido de bolo, do que comendo. Ginny tinha lhe ajudado a dar banho em Teddy. Precisaram repetir o processo três vezes para tirar todas as migalhas do cabelo de Teddy. Havia varias fotos dele, Ron e Hermione desde os onze anos. Então, várias fotos dele e Ginny. Havia uma do aniversário de dezessete anos de Ginny. Alguém tinha tirado quando eles não estavam prestando atenção. Harry estava afastando o cabelo de Ginny de seu pescoço, antes de depositar um beijo na curva de seu pescoço.

Harry caminhou até a cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada da geladeira. Abrindo, ele voltou para a sala e pegou o último filme que comprara. Hmm. 'A Noviça Rebelde', eh? Ligando e televisão e o vídeo, Harry colocou a fita e se acomodou no sofá. Tomando um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada, Harry se perdeu no filme. Certo, era brega, mas Harry tinha passado muito tempo com escuridão em sua vida.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora de filme, o sensor de aparatação disparou. Pegando sua varinha, foi até a porta e olhou pelo olho mágico. Era Ginny. Harry abriu a porta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

- Uh... – Ginny corou e deu de ombros em uma súbita onda de timidez. – Não consegui dormir.

Sem falar nada, Harry gesticulou para Ginny entrar.

- Sua mãe sabe que está aqui? – perguntou.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Eu disse que ia dar uma volta e que não era para ela esperar acordada. Ela só me olhou e disse para tomar cuidado.

Ela estava usando uma capa de viagem e as pantufas de coelhos que Harry lhe dera como presente de despedida quando ela voltou para Hogwarts no ano anterior. As tinha visto em uma loja Trouxa e supôs que Ginny as acharia fofas. Ele estava certo. Ginny abriu a capa e pendurou no gancho perto da porta. Ela estava usando uma camisola. Harry se lembrou da primeira vez que vira Ginny n'A Toca — uma garotinha com longos cabelos vermelhos desgrenhados pela noite de sono, usando uma camisola branca. Essa estava gasta pelo uso e um pouco translucida também. Era adornada com violetas na gola e punhos. Harry esticou uma mão e dedilhou a pétala de uma das violetas que decorava a gola. Percebeu que seu dedo estava trêmulo.

- Uh, Gin? – sua boca tinha ficado seca.

- Sim?

Os olhos de Harry escureceram vários tons, enquanto ele dava um olhar a Ginny que fora dos pés até os olhos dela novamente. Conseguia ver quase tudo pela camisola. Lambeu os lábios. Puxando-a para perto, murmurou:

- Se você não for embora... Se não for embora, não tenho certeza que serei capaz de me controlar...

Ficando nas pontas dos pés, Ginny beijou Harry e murmurou em resposta:

- Bom. Não queria que se controlasse. – Harry segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos e a beijou. Ginny não hesitou, passando os braços ao redor da cintura dele, pressionando seu corpo contra o maior.

- Gin? Tem certeza?

- Sim.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Ginevra, você será minha morte um dia desses. – Ginny riu, não sua usual risada alegre, mas uma mais profunda e fumegante. O acertou nos joelhos. Ela escorregou uma mão por sob a barra de sua camiseta, dedilhando seu estômago. Os músculos se contorceram em resposta. Rindo de novo, Ginny correu a mão até as costas dele, dedilhando o formato de sua espinha. – Ginevra Weasley, onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? – Harry rosnou contra seus lábios. Começou a andar de costas até seu quarto, puxando Ginny pelas mãos.

- Vai se livrar da varinha? – Ginny perguntou em diversão.

- Oh, uhm, sim... – Harry usou a varinha para diminuir a luz do abajur na mesa de cabeceira e a deixou de lado. Virou-se para a porta, onde Ginny estava parada, e lhe ofereceu uma mão. Ela olhou para sua mão por longos e agonizantes momentos, antes de chegar a uma decisão e permitir que suas mãos se encontrassem. Levou a mão de Ginny até sua boca e depositou um beijo nas costas, antes de virá-la e depositar outro beijo na palma. Sentou-se em sua cama e puxou Ginny, que se sentou em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril. Eles tinham passado horas nessa posição antes, mas não com tão pouca roupa. Harry tocou o primeiro botão da camisola e olhou para Ginny, a pergunta em seus olhos. Ela assentiu e Harry passou o botão pelo buraco. Beijou a pele que abriu pelo vão da roupa. Logo, todos os pequenos botões da camisola estavam abertos e Harry estava tremendo com o esforço para não arrancar a roupa do corpo de Ginny e fazer algumas das coisas que estavam naquele livro escondido. Mal respirando, Harry deslizou a camisola pelos ombros dela. Hesitantemente, correu as mãos pela pele nua. Conseguia sentir o quadril de Ginny se mover contra o seu. Ela segurou a barra da sua camiseta, passando-a por sua cabeça, antes se remexer, de modo que seus seios nus estavam pressionados contra o peito nu dele. As mãos de Harry se perderam no amontoado de algodão ao redor da cintura de Ginny e emolduraram seu traseiro.

Nesse momento, os dentes de Ginny tinham se fechado no lóbulo de sua orelha e sua língua traçado o contorno de sua orelha. Ela tinha feito isso antes, mas essa noite isso o abalou. O cabelo dela caia ao redor deles como uma brilhante cortina vermelha, embaralhando os sentidos de Harry com a fragrância de seu xampu. Indistintamente, Harry sentiu as mãos de Ginny escorregarem para dentro de sua boxer, suas mãos geladas contra a pele quente dele. Harry trouxe a boca dela contra a própria, sua língua acariciando a dela no mesmo ritmo das mãos de Ginny. Uma de suas mãos deslizou para o espaço entre as coxas dela e ele começou a explorar seu corpo. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, gemendo.

Harry a fez se deitar de costas e tirou a camisola do arredor de seu quadril. Ficou atordoado com a visão, a camisola esquecida em sua mão.

- Oh, Ginny... Você é tão linda.

- Não, não sou.

- Sim, você é... Perfeita. Até a última sarda. – Harry se apoiou em um cotovelo e correu o dedo desde o pescoço de Ginny até seu quadril. – Tenho sonhado com isso... Desde meu sexto ano.

- Mesmo? Oh...

- Fiquei muito satisfeito que Ron não conseguisse entender sobre o que eram meus sonhos. Ele teria me matado. Pensando nisso, ele me mataria se pudesse ver onde você está nesse momento.

Ginny riu.

- Ou ele me mataria por te corromper. – ela falou, seu rosto cheio de travessura. Prendeu os dedos na cintura da boxer de Harry e começou a descê-las por seu quadril. Harry se ajeitou de modo que ela conseguisse descê-las por suas pernas. – Você também não é de todo ruim, Potter. – ela falou lentamente. Harry se esticou até a gaveta de seu criado mudo e pegou um pequeno pacotinho quadrado. Ginny o tirou dos dedos de Harry para examinar. – Que diabos...?

- É uma coisa Trouxa... Uma camisinha... – Harry murmurou. – Evita que você engravide. – disse, corando furiosamente. Sob as perguntas gentis, porém persistentes, Harry revelou que tinha usado duas caixas, praticando com bananas. De repente lhe ocorreu que lhe parecia natural estar deitado ali com Ginny, lhe contando uma das coisas mais embaraçosas que já tinha feito, mesmo que ambos estivessem completamentos nus. Ginny ergueu a camisinha.

- Me deixe fazer isso.

O ar se perdeu na garganta de Harry.

- Uhm, certo... Apenas abra.

Os dedos de Ginny tremeram levemente quando abriu o pacotinho. Seguiu as instruções que Harry lhe deu, deslizando a camisinha pela ereção dele. Harry segurou suas mãos e a deitou de volta.

- Você tem certeza, Gin? – Ginny assentiu e puxou Harry para cima de seu corpo. Harry separou seus joelhos e a beijou. Jurou ir devagar. Segurou Harry e o guiou para dentro de si. Era tudo o que Harry precisava. Lentamente estocou contra Ginny, sabendo que isso ia doer.

- Harry, pode não se mexer por um minuto? – de todas as coisas para pedir, ela tinha que pedir para que ele não se mexesse, quando tudo o que queria era exatamente isso. Repetidamente.

- Certo... Apenas me avise quando estiver pronta. – ela assentiu, lágrimas escapando de seus olhos. – Gin, sinto muito...

As pálpebras se abriram.

- Pelo quê?

- Machucar você.

Ela sorriu.

- Está tudo bem. – Harry beijou sua testa e usou um dedo para secar as lágrimas do rosto de Ginny. – Você pode se mexer agora. – Harry começou a se mexer lentamente dentro de Ginny, alegrando-se com a sensação de ter Ginny ao seu redor. Ginny passou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e, quando o fez, soltou um guincho de surpresa. Ela começou a se mexer com Harry, acariciando suas costas, massageando seu traseiro. Harry não conseguia parar, mesmo se quisesse que fosse bom para Ginny; estava perto de seu limite. Puxando Ginny para ainda mais perto, Harry chegou ao clímax com um grito. Ou uma súplica. Não sabia. Só sabia que era o nome de Ginny.

Lentamente, Harry voltou a si. Saiu de cima de Ginny e se deitou de barriga para baixo ao lado dela.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Oh, sim... – Ginny se esticou languidamente.

- Ginevra, por favor... Você está me torturando...

- Me chame de Ginevra de novo e eu vou te mostrar o que é tortura.

- Ginevra. – Harry murmurou, arrastando o nome, fazendo-o soar como uma carícia, puxando Ginny para mais perto, de modo que ela pudesse encará-lo. Afastou uma mecha ruiva dos olhos dela. – Foi bom?

- Considerando que eu não tenho uma base de referência... – ela prendeu uma perna na dele. – Mas sim, foi bom.

- A próxima vez será melhor, prometo.

Ginny ergueu uma sobrancelha perante isso.

- E como sabe disso?

Se Harry achou que tinha corado explicando as camisinhas, corou ainda mais explicando o livro escondido na sua gaveta de meias.

- Apenas faça uma coisa pra mim, - implorou. – por favor, nunca conte ao seu pai sobre isso. Você sabe quão maluco ele é sobre Trouxas e suas coisas. – Ginny riu perante a imagem de tentar explicar contraceptivos Trouxas para seu pai, mas como Harry, achou que seria embaraçoso explicar o livro.

Ginny bocejou e fechou os olhos. Harry puxou o cobertor sobre eles e usou a varinha para ativar o alarme.

- Não podemos dormir até tarde. Você precisa voltar para A Toca antes que alguém acorde.

- Mmmm-hmmmm. – Ginny se virou, de modo que seu traseiro ficasse aninhado contra a virilha dele. Harry apagou a luz e puxou Ginny para mais perto, seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, dedos entrelaçados com os de Ginny e adormeceu inalando o cheiro do cabelo dela.

Ginny acordou depois de algumas horas. Ajeitando-se melhor contra Harry, refletiu sobre os últimos dias.

Tinha voltado para casa para passar seu aniversário e estava ficando n'A Toca. Tinham sido dias ocupados, entre o encontro com Harry na noite passada e a festa n'A Toca. Tinha sido um aniversário agradável. O cinema era fascinante. Ginny admitiu, quando aparataram para A Toca, que isso era algo que o mundo mágico não tinha. Ficaram acordados até tarde, sentados à mesa da cozinha, bebendo chá e apenas conversando. A Câmara, os Dursleys, Sirius, Teddy, as Harpies, a novidade de que Bill e Fleur iam ter um bebê, a quantidade de problemas que ele, Ron e Hermione tinha se metido no primeiro ano. Ainda estavam lá quando o sol começou a nascer, ambos tontos com a falta de sono.

- Acho melhor ir para casa e dormir um pouco. – Harry bocejou. Ele se inclinou na direção de Ginny e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, antes de colocar um pequeno pacote em suas mãos.

- O que é isso?

- Presente de aniversário. Bem, um deles. Não queria dar na frente de todo mundo mais tarde.

Ginny abriu a pequena caixa para encontrar um pendente em formato de fênix em uma corrente.

- A única fênix que conheci foi Fawkes, e você me lembra dele... Toda vermelha e dourada. – Harry sabia que estava tagarelando, mas não se importava. Ginny colocou a mão sobre a boca.

- É lindo. – ofereceu a caixa para ele. – Me ajuda a colocar?

Ele a beijou e aparatou de volta para Londres com a promessa de que voltaria mais tarde para a festa da família. Ginny foi se deitar e ouviu Molly lhe chamar para o café da manhã cedo demais. Ginny desceu as escadas, ainda com as roupas da noite anterior. Sentou-se na cadeira que tinha desocupado há menos de duas horas e deixou a cabeça apoiar na superfície da mesa. Molly abriu a boca para falar algo, mas apenas lhe estudou.

- Longa noite, querida?

Ginny ergue a cabeça e a apoiou em uma mão.

- Só ficamos conversando, mãe... – Molly sorriu.

- Seu pai e eu fazíamos isso. Ficar acordados a noite toda, apenas conversando. Volte para a cama. Posso ajeitar tudo para a festa sozinha. – agradecida, Ginny se deitou novamente e dormiu até o meio dia.

**-x-**

O jardim d'A Toca estava cheio de luzes e a família toda estava à mesa, até mesmo Charlie, que tinha vindo da Romênia. George e Ron tinham dado a Ginny uma caixa de produtos das Gemialidades Weasley.

- Não se preocupe, irmã minha. – George disse. – Nós os testamos completamente.

- Sim. – Ron murmurou, dando um olhar a George.

Novas vestes de gala de Molly e Arthur — o que era bom, ela estava precisando de novas. Um Pomo de Ouro de pelúcia de Teddy. Um livro de Hermione sobre mulheres que jogavam Quadribol. Um equipamento de Quadribol novo de Bill e Charlie. Sobrara apenas um. Longo e fino. Olhou para o cartão, que dizia "Para Ginevra". Olhou para Harry. Ele era o único que a chamava de Ginevra. Bem, além de sua mãe, quando Molly estava brava com ela. Ele sorriu e meio que encolheu os ombros, como quem diz "é claro que é meu". Curiosamente, Ginny rasgou um pedaço do papel. Algo brilhante refletiu as luzes. Ginny tirou outro pedaço do papel, revelando uma vassoura. Não qualquer vassoura. Uma Firebolt, como a que Harry tinha, antes dos Comensais da Morte atacá-la há dois anos. Ofegou em surpresa. Harry corou.

- Não posso deixar você ir jogar Quadribol sem uma vassoura, posso? – Ginny jogou os braços ao redor dele, quase o derrubando da cadeira.

Mais tarde, quando todos estavam ao redor da mesa, conversando, Ginny observou Harry. Ela conseguia ver que ainda era um pouco difícil para ele acreditar que a afeição que a família dava a ele era real. _Faz sentido_, pensou. Afinal, era necessário mais do que alguns anos de paz para compensar os dez anos de abuso e negligência que sofrera nas mãos dos Dursleys e os subsequentes sete anos de encontrar com Voldemort ou algum Comensal da Morte todo mês de junho, quase como uma prova de final de ano bizarra.

Logo, entretanto, todos estavam se arrumando para ir para casa, e Ginny, Harry, Hermione e Ron ajudaram Molly a limpar a bagunça da festa. Hermione, Ron e George usaram a lareira para voltar para o Beco Diagonal e Harry desaparatou para seu apartamento. Ginny foi para sua cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. Ela se lembrou do seu último aniversário, quando fizera dezessete anos e se tornara maior de idade, apenas dois meses depois da batalha final contra Voldemort.

_Ela e Harry tinham ido até a macieira nos estábulos. Tinham adormecido sob a árvore. Pela manhã, Molly não conseguiu encontrá-los e começou a entrar em pânico achando que algum Comensal da Morte tinha os capturado. A família toda saiu da casa, parando sob a árvore, observando-os dormir por alguns minutos, antes de os dois acordarem. Os homens Weasley tentaram parecer ameaçadores, apenas por princípio, mas George começara a rir histericamente. Era a primeira vez que George rira desde que Fred morrera._

_- Não consigo... Apenas não consigo... Você viu a cara deles? – respirando fundo, George perguntou para ninguém em particular. – Ah, Fred, você teria se deliciado com isso. Harry, ele zombaria de você até o dia de sua morte. Ou até que tivesse um ótimo par de gêmeos chamados Gred e Forge. – isso era demais para George, e ele se dobrou por causa das risadas._

_Ginny olhou feio para os homens de sua família, sua nuca ficando vermelha, como a de Ron quando ele estava bravo com alguma coisa. Erguendo-se, falou:_

_- Vamos, Harry, vamos ajudar a mamãe com o café da manhã. – antes de se afastar como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Idiotas. – murmurou sob a respiração._

_- Bem, parece que está tudo bem, então! – a voz de Arthur soou atrás deles. Bufando, Ginny encontrou os olhos de Harry. Ele estava tendo problemas em manter o rosto sério._

Ginny não conseguia descobrir exatamente o que a fizera ir à casa de Harry essa noite, mas tinha começado com aquela noite sob a macieira. Eles tinham feito algumas coisas que seus irmãos certamente não aprovariam antes de adormecerem. Isso deixava Ginny inquieta. As vezes que vira Harry durante a escola, entre os finais de semana em Hogsmeade e os feriados n'A Toca apenas pioraram as coisas. Ela sabia que Harry também sentia isso. Conseguia vir em seu rosto, e na maneira que os olhos dele corriam seu corpo. Bill, Charlie e os gêmeos, pelo menos, não eram exatamente celibatários, assim que saíram d'A Toca. Não que pudesse provar, realmente, mas ainda assim sabia. E Ron... Bem, não que ele tivesse feito algo com Lavender Brown, mas eles tinham passado muito tempo enroscados um no outro em salas de aulas vazias. Mas Ginny sabia que ele e Hermione escapuliam para algum lugar depois dos jantares em família de domingo. A idéia de Percy fazer isso era quase uma piada tão grande quanto à de seus pais, mas considerando que eles tinham tido sete filhos, qualquer coisa era possível.

Ginny se remexeu, de modo que pudesse encarar Harry. Ele estava dormindo. Ginny aproveitou sua chance para dar uma espiada nele sob o cobertor. Ginny já tinha visto um homem nu antes. Tente _não_ ver crescendo em uma casa cheia de homens. Adicione um único banheiro para a família toda, e se tinha um desastre esperando para acontecer. Ginny sorriu com as memórias de pegar os gêmeos ou Ron com uma revista trouxa no banheiro. Já tinha visto Fred e George nadarem nus no lago atrás da casa. Mas isso... Isso era diferente.

Ginny não tivera a chance de examinar Harry da maneira que ele a olhara mais cedo. Ele ainda era magro, mas com uma camada de músculos firmes do treinamento como Auror e do Quadribol.

- Vê algo que gosta? – uma voz divertida perguntou. Ginny pulou. Ergueu os olhos apenas para ver Harry rindo dela.

- Bem, para falar a verdade, vejo sim. – Ginny respondeu, tirando o cobertor de cima de Harry.

- Ginny! – um corar lento subiu do peito de Harry até seu rosto. Os olhos de Ginny correram pelo corpo de Harry, de seu rosto até os pés, observando o corpo dele responder a ela, notando que ele não se importava em ser seu centro de atenção.

- Aguente. – disse apenas. – Se eu consegui aguentar você me secando, você consegue aguentar isso. Ou o Menino Que Sobreviveu está com medo de ser colírio para uma garota? – provocou.

- Uh... – Harry suspirou. – Certo. Você é bem menos assustadora do que Voldemort. E bem mais bonita. – Harry pegou seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira e os colocou, de modo que podia ver Ginny.

- Elogios não vão te levar a lugar nenhum, Potter. – Ginny sorriu. Puxou Harry para debaixo dos cobertores com ela, se acomodando contra ele, suas mãos correndo pelo corpo dele. Ele puxou Ginny para cima dele, de modo que ela estava sentada sobre seu quadril, um joelho de cada lado do corpo dele. Descansou sua testa contra de Harry por um momento, antes de beijá-lo. O cabelo dela caiu ao redor da cabeça de Harry, lembrando-o da luz do pôr do sol no verão.

Ginny fuçou na gaveta do criado mudo de Harry por outra camisinha. Estava surpresa com o quão intensa a dor do desejo era. As mãos trêmulas, Ginny tentou abrir o pacote quadrado. Harry riu e o tirou de seus dedos, rapidamente rasgando uma ponta.

- Você quer que eu faça isso? – ele perguntou, balançando a camisinha. Ginny balançou a cabeça, usando ambas as mãos para desenrolá-la ao redor da ereção de Harry. Ele ofegou quando as mãos de Ginny se enrolaram ao seu redor. Com o sangue bombeando em sua cabeça, ele começou a imaginar se todas as garotas apenas _sabiam_ como fazer isso.

Ginny colocou um joelho de cada lado do quadril dele e se ajeitou, de modo que Harry lentamente deslizasse para dentro dela. Harry deixou suas mãos descasarem levemente no quadril dela, deixando-a se acomodar. Ginny se sentou, os olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada levemente para trás, quase fervendo tão perto que estava do clímax. Ele ficou deitado parado, a não ser pelo movimento de seu corpo em uma dança com o dela, observando-a se dar prazer. Ginny tremeu ao chegar ao clímax, gemendo levemente. Ela estava com a cabeça leve e tonta. Caiu para frente, escondendo o rosto na lateral do pescoço de Harry. Mordiscou a pele dele sob a orelha, e começou a se mover novamente. As mãos de Harry subiram pelo quadril de Ginny até suas costas. Virou a cabeça e capturou os lábios dela com os próprios. Ginny permitiu que ele a guiasse em um beijo profundo por mais um minuto, antes de se afastar. Harry rosnou, mas Ginny jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro e se sentou contra ele. Harry ofegou e arqueou as costas, estocando ainda mais fundo em Ginny. Os olhos arregalados, Ginny estremeceu, segurando as mãos de Harry nas próprias. O suor prendia o cabelo de Ginny ao redor de seu rosto. Harry tentou desesperadamente aguentar mais, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos se fecharam, e deixou escapar um grito abafado, as mãos apertando as de Ginny, quando se deixou ir.

Ginny se largou na cama ao lado de Harry.

- É, - ofegou. - dessa vez foi bem melhor. - Harry segurou seu rosto com uma mão e virou sua cabeça para beijá-la. Ginny acomodou sua cabeça, de modo que estivesse descansando no ombro de Harry, e seu braço livre o abraçou pela cintura. As janelas do quarto de Harry estavam começando a clarear com o nascer do dia.

Harry olhou por cima do ombro de Ginny, para o relógio.

- Gin? Você precisa ir para casa... Sua mãe vai levantar logo, e eu já a vi surtando... - Ginny soltou um leve som de protesto contra o pescoço de Harry. - Certo. Mais dez minutos, e aí você tem que ir para casa... - as palavras morreram quando Harry adormeceu.

E, assim, ele e Ginny não ouviram quando o alarme tocou.

A próxima coisa que tomaram ciência, eram as batidas na porta.

- Harry! Ginny! Eu sei que vocês estão aí! - era Ron. Um Ron muito aborrecido.

- Ronald Weasley, pare de tentar derrubar a porta! - Hermione soara escandalizada.

Grogues, Harry e Ginny procuraram algo para vestir. Ginny pegou a camiseta de Harry. Estava bem mais próxima do que sua camisola, que ele tinha jogado para o outro lado do quarto na noite passada.

- Hey! O que eu vou usar? - Harry sussurrou freneticamente, vestindo sua boxer.

Ginny parou na frente dele.

- Você honestamente acha que minha camisola vai cobrir mais do que isso? - Harry tinha que concordar que, ao menos, a camiseta não era translúcida e, além disso, chegava até a metade das coxas dela. Antes que pudesse falar algo, a porta da frente tremeu sob outro ataque de Ron. Suspirando, Harry encontrou sua varinha e a acenou na direção da porta. Ron, pronto para bater novamente na porta, cambaleou pela batente, onde foi recebido por Ginny, fazendo sua melhor imitação de Molly Weasley.

- Ron! O que diabos você acha que está fazendo?

- Eu? E você? Vindo aqui descaradamente como... Como...?

- Como você e Hermione pelo último ano?

A boca de Ron se fechou.

- Ótimo! Malditamente ótimo! - se jogou no sofá.

Ginny ainda não tinha terminado. Foi até sua capa e pegou sua varinha, apontando-a para a cabeça de Ron, os olhos fumegando. Indo lentamente na direção de Ron, rosnou por dentes cerrados:

- Se você falar qualquer coisa sobre isso para mamãe, eu não vou apenas contar a ela o que você e Hermione fazem depois do jantar de domingo, mas vou te enfeitiçar tanto, que o que fizemos a Malfoy no trem vai parecer brincadeira de criança! - quanto mais Ginny falava, fagulhas saíram da ponta de sua varinha. O rosto de Ron empalideceu. Ele sabia do que Ginny era capaz. Além do mais, ela tinha tirado nota máxima em Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. - E também, - continuou. - a mamãe _sabe_ onde eu estou!

- Ela sabe? - isso era novidade para Ron. E Harry.

- Você honestamente acha que eu sou estúpida o bastante para não avisar a mamãe que eu estava saindo? - Harry ouviu um guincho estrangulado, como se alguém houvesse engolindo um doce inteiro. Hermione estava mordendo os nós dos dedos de uma mão, tentando não rir. - Ela me disse que, desde que eu terminei a escola _e_ fui morar sozinha, não era como se ela pudesse me falar o que fazer! - Ginny estava completamente brava com seu irmão idiota.

Harry se escorou na batente da porta de seu quarto. Ele sabia que não devia interromper um Weasley em um acesso de raiva. Ele poderia perder a mão se o fizesse. Girando sobre os calcanhares, Ginny marchou até o quarto. E, então, gritou:

- Caso tenha se esquecido, eu _sou_ maior de idade, seu idiota, e faz um ano! - brigou. Fumegando, entrou no quarto de Harry e se jogou na cama. Harry disse a Ron e Hermione para se servirem do que conseguissem encontrar em sua cozinha, e silenciosamente fechou a porta do quarto. Encostado na porta, esperou alguns minutos para que Ginny se acalmasse. Algo que ela tinha dito a Ron finalmente penetrou em seu cérebro. Ela realmente tinha dito a Molly que ela ia até lá?

Indo até Ginny, se ajoelhou na frente dela.

- Hey, Gin? Vamos lá... Vá tomar um banho e eu vou achar algo para você vestir, certo? Vamos tomar café e ir almoçar n'A Toca. - Ginny ainda estava fumegando silenciosamente. - Sua mãe realmente sabe que está aqui? - perguntou cuidadosamente. Ela ainda estava brava o bastante.

- Sim. - Ginny admitiu. - Eu falei para ela que eu ia dar uma volta, por que não conseguia dormir. Eu não disse que ia vir aqui. - Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. Isso não podia ser bom. - Eu deixei um bilhete, dizendo que eu provavelmente viria aqui. - murmurou. Harry sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto. Imaginou se os americanos tinham algo parecido com os Aurores. Ele ia precisar sair do país, por que Molly ia esfolá-lo vivo.

- Não, ela não vai. - Ginny disse, com mais confiança do que sentia. Harry se assuntou. Não tinha percebido que tinha dito em voz alta. - Quando eu cheguei em casa na sexta-feira, ela me disse que eu não precisava pedir permissão para ela o tempo todo, que eu podia deixar um bilhete. E ela tem aquele relógio, sabe.

- Você acha que ela vai acreditar que você passou a noite aqui e que não aconteceu nada? - Harry estava começando a temer pela sua capacidade de ter filhos no futuro.

- Talvez. - Ginny começou. - Se deixarmos alguns detalhes de fora... Além do mais, você já contou os dias entre o dia do casamento dos meus pais e o aniversário de Bill? - mentalmente, Harry rapidamente adicionou os meses e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. - É mais uma questão do que ela quer acreditar. - Ginny riu.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Brincou com um pequeno buraco perto da gola da camiseta.

- Você se arrepende da noite passada? - murmurou.

- Merlin, não. Nunca. Mesmo que sua mãe jogue tudo o que ela tem em mim, e seus irmãos me espanquem. Eu nunca vou me arrepender de nada sobre a noite passada.

Ginny ergueu os olhos com um brilho de gratidão, beijou-o e começou a ir para o banheiro. Na porta, se virou e disse simplesmente:

- Eu também não.

Harry balançou a cabeça. Encontrou um par de jeans para si e caçou o menor par que tinha para Ginny e uma camiseta limpa, e os deixou no pé da cama. Harry se vestiu e foi para a cozinha, onde encontrou Hermione fazendo chá e torradas, e Ron sentado à mesa, emburrado. O silêncio caiu entre eles, pontuado pelo assobio da chaleira.

- Se você a machucar, - Ron começou. - eu vou te amaldiçoar até o século que vem, Menino Que Sobreviveu ou não.

- Ron. Você realmente acha que eu sou tão estúpido? Se ela ia fazer com o que a AD fez com Malfoy parecer com brincadeira de criança só por que você estava sendo um idiota, você consegue imaginar o que ela vai fazer comigo se eu a machucar?

Ron apenas piscou. E então assentiu. Uma vez.

O silêncio caiu sobre a mesa mais uma vez. Hermione resmungou para si mesma, enquanto se acomodava ao lado de Ron e disse algo que soou como "homens!", antes de empurrar um prato de torradas para Ron.

Ginny entrou na cozinha, e se sentou graciosamente no colo de Harry, olhando para Ron como se o desafiasse a falar alguma coisa. Ron apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e guardou seus pensamentos para si mesmo.

No natal, A Toca era mais caótica que o normal. Todos estavam em casa — Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny e, é claro, Hermione e Harry. Havia a adição da filha de Bill e Fleur, Victoire, e os Delacours e os Granges também iam aparecer para o jantar, assim como Teddy e sua avó. Molly levantou mais cedo que o normal para preparar o café da manhã. Descendo as escadas, Molly sentiu que algo estava... Errado... Na falta de palavra melhor. Tinha criado sete filhos — depois de tudo isso, ela tinha um sexto sentido para o que acontecia a eles.

Parou no patamar do quarto de Ginny. As crianças podiam trancar a porta do quarto uns para os outros, mas não para Arthur e ela. Acenou a varinha para a maçaneta e abriu a porta, apenas para ser recebida pela visão de Ginny e Harry, adormecidos, enroscados um no outro, a roupa de cama bagunçada. Molly notou a calça de pijama que estava perto da porta, a camiseta jogada sobre o abajur, a camisola jogada sobre a pequena poltrona no canto. Estava tão surpresa que não ouviu Arthur parar atrás de si.

- Parece que eles aproveitaram a noite, não? - Arthur perguntou suavemente, para não acordá-los. Seu braço se esticou e ele fechou a porta. - Vamos deixá-los dormir mais um pouco. - Arthur riu. - Ou, ao menos, deixar que mantenham sua ilusão por mais um tempo.

Ele parou nas escadas.

- Espere, se Harry está aqui, Hermione deve estar... - se virou e rapidamente subiu as escadas até o quarto de Ron. Acenando a varinha para a maçaneta, assim como Molly tinha feito, eles encontraram uma cena menos caótica do que a do andar inferior. Ao menos, a roupa de cama estava mais ou menos na cama.

Fechando a porta, Arthur e Molly foram para a cozinha preparar um pouco de chá.

- Bem, Molly, o que você acha de colocarmos mais alguns quartos na casa? Parece que vamos precisar de mais alguns.

**Fim**


End file.
